Choice of Destiny
by Chelxx96
Summary: Three months after Edward left Victoria attacks Bella but she is saved by a mysterious vampire named Lucas. 60 years later Bella and her coven are starting high school in a small town in Alaska. But what happens when they meet with two familiar covens...? Will Bella go back to her old love? Or will she take her heart away from him and give it to someone else?
1. Prologue

**A/N Hulloo, my story here. I´ve written like 4 chapters and I´m uploading them now. Now, this tory is on another website discontinued cuz I prefer this website & I forgot the password from that one. So if you come across this story on the name of the author Chizz it´s me, not some kind of copy cat. Enjoyy!**

**Prologue: BPOV**

Sixty years. Sixty years since he left me.

Sixty years of living with the heartbreaking fact that the only man that I've ever loved and still do doesn't love me and maybe never did.

After him leaving, I couldn't find the reason in life anymore.

I never truly accepted it but I wanted to die.

Three months after his departure I did…

It was raining when I told Charlie I was going to go visit Jacob. Instead of that I found myself going to the woods near the house.

It was three months after he left me. I still couldn't fool Charlie or myself that I was ok or that I would be ok.

As I was wandering there in the woods I realized I wasn't the only one there. And then I saw her. Victoria.

I didn't know what she was doing there.

As I looked into her red eyes I slowly remembered that she fed on humans. On humans like… me.

She leaped at me and grabbed me by my throat.

"It's less fun if your dear Edward( I cringed at the sound of his name) isn't here to see you beg for mercy" she hissed in my ear as she threw me to an nearby tree. I screamed in pain, I was feeling as if my head was being torn in two.

I felt something dripping on my back. As the smell of rust and salt hit me I realized it was my own blood.

I turned to look at Victoria who at the smell of my blood couldn't resist the thirst.

I watched her crouch to attack me I closed my eyes and started thinking on him. Not wanting the last seconds of my life to be the sight of Victoria I filled my head with thoughts of him.

I prepared myself for the excruciating pain.

But it didn't came.

I opened my eyes to see a male vampire tearing Victoria apart and then setting her on fire.

I sat there. Shocked. I looked straight into the vampire's eyes. They were onyx so he fed on animals just like the Cullen's .He was handsome but of course which vampire isn't.

He had black jet hair, strong jaw; straight cheekbones and lovely dimples that made him look like the sweet guy next doors.

His body was not muscular but it wasn't skinny. It was… perfect.

Not as perfect as Ed- him but still perfect.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Something tells me that you know what I am and what she was. May I know why?" he asked me with a sweet but still fierce voice. Later did i found out that he knew thanks to his power. His power was the power of knowing.

I couldn't answer him, I was too much concentrated on the fact that I was bleeding. As on cue he looked at me and said : " We'll have to do something with that head of yours, I'm afraid there isn't much time left. It's up to you, do you want me to take you to the hospital, let you die here or… (he did a slight pause) to change you?

I looked at him and asked "What's your name?"

My question surprised him but he recovered immediately " Lucas, my name is Lucas and you?" I got up and looked into his eyes as I answered his two questions "My name is Bella, and I want you to change me".

He slowly approached me. He stopped when his face was a few inches of mine's. "Are you sure? Cause once I bite you there will be no other turning back than to kill you".

"I'm sure. I want you to change me"

He nodded and placed his cold hands on my neck.

"This is going to hurt so I'll try to insert as much venom as I can in your body for it to be faster" I just nodded and looked into his eyes as I said "I'm ready".

He leaned closer and placed his marble lips on my neck.

Then he bit me.

At first I didn't feel the pain… but after three seconds I felt the fire.

They were three very long days I didn't scream because I didn't want Lucas to regret changing me.

As I woke up I realized that I wasn't in the forest anymore. Instead I was on a huge bed.

I looked to my left and saw a smiling Lucas.

"Welcome to the Vampire World, Bella. Now I really don't want to rush things but I want to know what diet you will choose. If you decide to follow my diet I would be pleased to help you with it and my family will of course not have a problem with you staying as long as you want. I apologize for them not being here right now they're off hunting. But will be very happy to now that you've woken up.

But if you decide to feed on humans I'm afraid that I can't help you with that."

I looked at him, while I was thinking my answer.

Did I really want to follow the Cullen's diet or not?

"Yes, I'd liked to follow your diet, Lucas"

"Perfect! Now you probably want to check yourself out. And if may comment on your immortality I can tell you that you are extremely beautiful even for a vampire"

If I could still blush I would be red as a tomato right now.

He led me to a room that was next to the one I was in.

"This is my room; it's quite a mess right now I apologize for that. Now here's a mirror."

I realized then that he sounded nervous.

"Ehh… Lucas? Are you nervous?"

"Well, I ehm… yes I am nervous Bella"

"Why? I mean I'm the one who should be nervous not you"

"Well yeah but I was the one who changed you. My venom was the one who well made you? I know it sounds weird but if you look in that mirror and don't like what you see… well than is it me and my venoms fault."

I couldn't help but laugh the way he talked and fidgeted with his hands was hilarious and he soon joined in with my crazy laughter.

"Well Bella, let's hope that you can still laugh after you see yourself in that mirror"

I closed my eyes and he grabbed my arm leading me to stand in front of the mirror.

He dramatically whispered "Open your eyes" in my ear and took a step back to let me judge my new look.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

There were the reflection of clumsy, ordinary Bella should have been was the reflection of a beautiful vampire. With long chocolate hair falling to the middle of her back in wavy curls. And pale beautiful curves not so obvious but still formed and perfectly shaped.

Her eyes were a deep ruby red and that freaked me out.

Lucas came to stand next to me and said with a disappointed look on his face " You don't like it, do you?"

I chuckled and gave him a big hug surprising myself and him with my action by hugging him.

"No! I like it. I look beautiful thanks to you. I just freaked out with my eyes. I guess I've got to get used to them till they fade into onyx"

I big smile light his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh… the others are back. I can't wait to let you meet them."

As he spoke those words I couldn't help but worry. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't want me?

He saw the worried look on my face, smiled and said "Don't worry they'll love you".

I followed him as he descended the stairs while saying "Mom, Dad, Liz, Bryson, Bella has woken up."

Four vampire faces appeared at the end of the stairs all of them smiling.

"Bella has decided to follow our diet" Their faces lit up by this information.

One of the vampire females approached me and hugged me leaving me in a shock she took a step back to look at my face and smiled.

"Welcome to the family Bella, my name is Christina but you can call me Mom"

I smiled shyly at her and thanked her.

She painfully reminded me of Esme. She had blonde straight hair that fell in an of elegant way to her shoulders. Her face had a sort of rounded shape but still firm. She was a little bit shorter than me.

She turned to stare at one of the vampire males and smiled at him.

He came closer and smiled at me. He was blond but more like a dirty blond he looked fierce but somehow soothing.

He was tall and muscled. At the look in his face as he watched the female named Christina I realized that they we're mates.

"It's a pleasure to have you in the family Bella, I'm really happy that you decided to follow our diet. My name is Charles and as my wife Christina already made clear you can see her as your mom and me as your dad."

If I could cry I would be doing it right now they we're so much like Carlisle and Esme.

Surprised at my own actions I reached out and hugged them both whispering " Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means for me… Mom and Dad" I then smiled a big smile at them which they returned.

"Ahem… Excuse me but I'd like to introduce myself to my new sister" I looked around to see the other female which I assumed was Liz smiling at me.

She reminded me of Alice. She had black hair reaching to her shoulders.

She was shorter than me but with more curves. She, just like Lucas, had dimples. They made her look absolutely lovely and innocent.

"Welcome to the family Bella, my name is Elizabeth but I rather have that you called me Liz, this; (she gestured to the other male who smiled at me) is my husband Bryson and we both are extremely pleased with you joining our family" I returned the smile to Bryson. He had brown hair with a reddish tint that fit him extremely well. The way his hair felt to his brows made him look more boyish but still mature. His body was muscled and well formed. He looked a lot like Jacob.

I was somehow happy, as happy as you can be after your life, love, reason to exists leaves you.

I couldn't complain. I didn't die. I became a vampire and more shocking I was beautiful maybe not enough beautiful for him but I was pleased with my beauty. I now had a loving, caring family. They remembered me of the Cullen's and that stung a bit. But they we're my family and the Cullen's weren't. They left me not wanting me to join the family anymore.

I looked around at the smiling faces of my new family.

It was a choice of the destiny to let me meet them and join them and I was grateful for that


	2. Unexpected

"Bella! It's time for school! Are you ready? We're leaving in 7 minutes!" I heard Liz saying from downstairs.

I got up from my couch and went to the bathroom. Today was the first day of school at our new school in Alaska.

I looked in the bathroom mirror and started thinking how I wanted to look for this year.

One of my sister's powers was to change her look and other's looks too.

So every time we started a new school we'd choose a new look and she would change our looks.

I went downstairs where she was already changing Lucas's look.

She gave him blond hair and green eyes.

She had already changed herself into a beautiful brunette with long hair that reached her waist and warm brown eyes.

Bryson was also changed with his hair black and his eyes a dark brown leaving me as the only one left to be changed.

"So, Bella what look should we give you?" said Liz with a mocking tone.

"Anything but blonde, please! I don't want people to think I'm related to Lucas"; I said joking along with her.

"What about a sort of reddish hair and deep blue eyes?;ofered Lucas.

I immediately turned to look at not only my creator, but also my brother, confident and best friend. I couldn't help but smile. He always seemed to know what I wanted even if I didn't even knew it.

But of course that was influenced by his power.

"Yes! That sounds perfect!"

They all laughed at my sudden outburst.

"Well, then red hair with deep blue eyes!" stated Liz.

I felt a little warm tingling as her power worked on me. She handed me a mirror for me to admire my new look.

My hair was a dark red and reached to my waist with wavy curls and my eyes we're a deep blue with golden stripes around them keeping the traces of my diet.

"All right! You all look great but you're going to be late for your first day of school"; said Christina as she entered the room.

"Except for you Bella, the school just called to say that you have the first two hours free so you can go later";informed Christina

"What! That's hardly fair, why can't we go at the same hour she does"; exclaimed Bryson.

"Because you are not in her class! So grab your stuff and leave for school! Your late!; exclaimed Christina in a motherly way.

A hour and a half later she was telling me to leave too so I gave her a hug and left on my Black Porsche to school.

As I got there I headed immediately to the administration building.

I smiled at the receptionist and told her my name. She handed me a map, my schedule and a slip for each teacher to sign. I smiled at her and thanked her for everything. I then headed to building five where I had Economy.

I was late. Exactly as Christina had predicted I would.

25 heads turned towards me as soon as I entered the classroom.

I ignored the ogling stares of the boys and the jealous glares of the girls and headed directly to the teacher.

He signed my slip and showed me a seat where I could sit at the very end of the room. I liked it.

The class went by quickly.

As I got out and headed to building 2 I smelled a vampire but it wasn't any of my family's scent. But as soon as it came it disappeared.

So I just ignored it thinking that my family would have probably already smelled it and I hadn't heard anything from them so it was probably nothing serious so I just kept walking to my Spanish class.

Spanish went exactly as Economy.

I was exiting the classroom when my phone ringed, recognizing the ringtone I knew it was Lucas.

"Hey, Luke I'm heading to the cafeteria, wait for me"; I said before he could even say anything.

"No! Bella! Don't go there; meet me in the parking lot! Right now, Don't you dare going near that building!" said Lucas almost screaming.

That really got me worried, what happened in the last hours that I wasn't with my family?

I immediately started looking for my family, having the power of knowing where and what someone was doing by only thinking on that person. I only had to think on that person and I would have a sort of vision that showed me what that person was doing and with who. I would even know what that person was thinking if I wanted.

I looked for Lucas and saw him in the parking lot with Liz.

So I started looking for Bryson to find out that I couldn't see him.

He was using his shield against me. Bryson had the ability to block physically and mentally. I could only block mentally. But why was he using his power on me? I decided to go to the parking lot to find some answers in Lucas and Liz. As I got there Lucas grabbed me by my arm and pushed me in the car, Liz closed the door. And told me everything would be ok trough my mind. Her other power was to read, manipulate and plant thoughts.

I looked up when the car started. Lucas looked one time at Liz who nodded and then took off.

I turned around to look at her only to see that she was gone. I immediately started looking for her but couldn't find her so that meant that Bryson had already pulled her under his power.

I groaned in exasperation. Not knowing made me anxious.

"Bella? I need to tell you something. Do you think you can handle it?" said Lucas with a tortured expression on his face.  
I gulped wondering what could be so serious and nodded. The tension was killing me.

`Bella, the Cullen's are here in Alaska in this very town. They`ve enrolled in our own high school`.


	3. Acceptance

I stopped breathing as soon as the last words came out of his mouth.

Of course my family knew about my past with the Cullen's.

At first I didn't knew if I should tell them

But as we found out about my power of blocking mentally I started training it and could take it away so Liz could use her powers on me.

One day a memory of them slipped into my mind and Liz saw it. She immediately asked me what it was and I found myself telling them everything between tearless sobs. They understood and since then know that if I'm locked up in my room is not their fault but the… Cullen's fault.

So it is kind of normal that they're acting like this.

"Bells… what do you want to do?" Lucas woke me up from my thoughts.

"I… don't know. I have to think clearly"

"Do you want to go to our place?" asked Lucas already knowing the answer.

Our place was the top of a mountain a few miles from our house.

"Yes… can we go now?"

He nodded and then turned to stare at me.

"Bells… they know something is going on, they don't want to leave without us giving them a good reason."

I sighed. They didn't want to leave and I was surely not leaving.

A confrontation seemed unavoidable.

The car stopped and I got out. Lucas held my hand and we started running towards the top of the mountain.

We were there in less than five minutes.

Lucas sat down and gestured me to lie down I did so and put my head on his lap.

We sat there looking into each other's eyes for hours.

"Bells.. We've got to go." he said with a sigh.

I nodded and let out a sigh.

We ran back to the car.

As we got there I remembered that my car was still at the school.

"Luke… my car"

"Oh.. I totally forgot about it I'll call Liz and ask if she drove it back home"

He started dialling while I leant against his black Audi.

"Yes… ok, I don't know. You know how much she loves that car. I'll ask her"

He ended the call and turned to stare at me.

"Ehm… Bells, your car is still at the school"

"Ugh, I'll go get it"

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the school?";asked Lucas worried.

I shot him a look."Luke… I'm a vampire I can run there faster than your car. Just go to the house and tell them I went to get my car"

"Ok… take care… Love You Bells"

I smiled at him and started running to the school. I got there in less than ten minutes.

I immediately spotted my car, being the only car in the parking lot.

I got in but didn't start the car. I just sat there for an hour until my phone ringed, I looked up and saw that it was Liz.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Carter! Where the hell are you! You we're supposed to be here an hour and a half ago!"

"I'm sorry; I'm on my way back to the house. Talk to you there"

I ended the call, started the car and speeded up to my house.

I arrived at the house, and saw all my family waiting for me in the porch. I smiled at them and got out of the car. I started walking to the house in a human pace. Christina started walking or you can name it running to meet me.

She crushed her body against mine in a tight hug.

"Oh… Bella! Sweetheart I was so worried. Honey, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you… do you want us to leave?" exclaimed Christina with a high pitched sobbing voice. It hurt me to see her like that.

"Mom, I'm fine you don't have to worry. I don't want to leave. I'm happy here". I assured her. We got in the house and sat in the living room.

"Well…then we've got a problem"; began Bryson.

"The Cullen's don't want leave. They didn't believe my story of us not wanting other vampires in our territory"; said Bryson with a worried look on his face,

"Well, if they don't want to leave well that's their problem, We are not leaving because of them"; I said firmly to all of them.

"But Izzie… do you realize that if we stay and they don't leave, you'll have to see them. Or are you planning to stop going to school? asked Liz using her favourite nickname for me that I hated. Of course she was the only that I allowed using it.

"No… I am going to school. And I knew this day would come. And I decided that I'm not going to hide from them. I'm not letting them have any kind of power on me"

"That's my girl! I told you guys, that my baby girl wasn't going to give in"; said Charles with his voice of proud father. He considered me being his baby girl because of me being the youngest of his "children".

And of course I didn't have a problem with that, in fact I was more like daddy's little girl and I loved it.

"Well, ok I have to inform you Bella, that the Cullen's are not alone. I met them as Jasper and Rosalie Hale apparently they´re still going with the twins story.. Emmet, Alice and Edward Cullen, and three more vampires who appear as their cousins at the school. They call themselves Tanya, Kate and Irina Denali"; informed Bryson,

I gasped at this information. Since when were the Cullen's accompanied with more vampires?

"They told me that the Denali's we're here first. The Cullen's came here without knowing that the Denali's we're here enrolled in high school"; continued Bryson.

"And Bell you've got Emmet in your first class, then you will be free for your second, third and fourth class. But you've got Alice and Kate in your fifth, Edward, Kate and Lucas in your sixth and me, Liz and Edward in your last."

I unavoidably cursed, my schedule wasn't that bad except for the three last hours.

"Bryson? Do they know about me? I mean do they know who I am?"

"Well, they know that your name is Isabella but they don't know your last name… yet."; answered Bryson.

We had a problem there; I appeared at the school as Isabella Swan-Carter. I didn't want to take the Swan out so the teachers directed themselves to me as -Carter.

"I'm going to protect you all guys except for Bella from the power of the mind ?"; asked Bryson.

"Yep, there's no problem. It is kind of of freaky to have two people reading your mind. I mean we have enough with the freak of Liz"; said Lucas with a mocking tone.

Liz stuck her tongue out. Lucas gasped and turned to look at Mom.

¨Mom! Do something! She´s misbehaving!¨; he mocked her.

We all laughed but I was still worried but somehow I was a bit relaxed.

Even if Bryson was using his power protecting Lucas, Liz will be capable of reading his thoughts because she would be under the protection too. I would use my powers but still let Liz inside.

That way we all could communicate with each other's trough our minds thanks to Liz's power.

"Well, we'll see how things turn out. I just want to thank you guys for everything I love you guys. Especially you diplomatic Bryson"

"Oh, come on Bells, you're my little sister. My job is to protect you.";said Bryson.

"Yeah Bells you're the family's baby!"; added Liz. I scowled at her.

"Exactly! Now what about a good game of Twister right now?"asked Lucas.


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: So, I´ll try to write the next chapters and post soon. I have the story done. In my mind xD. Enjoyy! R&R pleasee...**

I was parking my car in the parking lot, when I spotted them next to two cars that must have been theirs.

I saw Alice, my former best friend, holding hands with Jasper.

Then I saw Rosalie, beautiful as always, talking to three other female vampires. One of them had strawberry blonde hair and a body with not so many curves, other of them had long black hair that reached to the half of her back and she had a body with more curves than the first one but still not so many. The last one was an electric blonde and was skinny as a I saw Emmett talking to Edward. If my heart could beat it would have already come out of my chest.

He was still so beautiful. No, he was even more beautiful. Now, I could see him clearly. Every single detail of his body. My comparison of him as a Greek God when I was human was wrong. He was even more beautiful. The all had become silent as soon as they saw us and were examining us.

I got out of the car and started walking into the school. Lucas leaded us to the schoolyard to a big tree that was there. I didn't have time yesterday to check the school. It was kind of of beautiful. The schoolyard was big. With allot of trees and picnic tables. We sat under a three and saw the

Cullen's and the Denali's sitting on a picnic table a few yards away.

They sat facing us; I could feel every one of them examining me.

Edward was looking at us with a puzzled look, and then he gasped making everybody look at them. He just nodded and started to look at the grass. I was wondering what that was when Liz sent me a thought answering my question."Edward was wondering why he can't read any of us. Of course he knows about Bryson's powers. But he was wondering why Bry was using them. I explained to him that we didn't want them knowing everything about us because we still don't trust them, I guess that when I plant a thougt in is head is not the same as when he reads my mind"

We all nodded and started to get up as the bell rang.

I was heading to my History class when I realized that I had forgotten my History book in the car. I rushed to the car grabbed my book and rushed to class knowing that no matter what I was still going to be late. I didn't dare to run faster than human speed.

Everybody turned to stare at me when I entered the classroom. Even Emmett. I spotted him smiling at me, that´s how I saw that the only empty seat was next to him.

"May I know your name Miss?"

"Isabella"; I answered her question not telling her my last name. I would do my best to let the Cullen's find out who I was as later as possible.

The teacher looked down to her list looking for my name.

"Oh, yes. Here you are Isabella Swan-Carter"

So much for keeping it secret.

I heard a gasp coming from where Emmett sat but didn't dare to look at him.

"Well, -Carter you may take your seat next to Mr. Cullen"; said the teacher nodding towards Emmett.

I slowly walked and took my seat ignoring Emmett's shocked look.

There was an awkward silent while Emmett stared at me and I ignored his stare.

"Bella?" asked Emmett with a husky voice. He cleared his throat.

I turned slowly to look at him.

"Hey Emmett, long time"

He stared at me with big wide eyes and smiling. Suddenly reality of what I was hit him.

"Oh my God! Bella! How? When? Who?"; I knew he was asking about my immortality.

I just smiled at him and told him it was a long story.

"Edward is not going to like this"; muttered Emmett darkly.

I stiffened on my seat and answered with a harsh voice."He doesn't have to like it."

Emmett chuckled and smiled at me.

"You know Bells, I missed you"

"I missed you too, Emmett"

"So, they are your new family, huh?"

"Yes, they are my family"; I answered letting the 'new' out.

"Do you want me to keep it secret? I mean that you are you? Because you look different. They will not know that it's you if I don't tell them that it's… you"; he asked confused by his own resolve.

"Yes, you can tell them that it's me. And tell them that I don't look like this so they won't recognize me."

"Oh no… your sister explained that you all change looks when you enter a new high school"

The bell rang and I stood up. I was going to pick my books when Emmett hugged me lifting my feet from the ground. I hugged him back and hid my face in his shoulder breathing his scent in.

"I really missed you, Bella."

I looked up to see his face and smiled at him.

"I missed you too, and allot"

"See you later, Bells."

I smiled at him and left the building.

I was mad at Edward but not at his family. God knows what he said to them for them to leave.

Besides it wasn't their fault that he got bored.

I saw Edward exiting building two, the building I was heading towards.

He was staring at the ground while he walked. He suddenly looked up smelling my scent. He looked at me with a bewildered expression. Something told me that he still didn't knew who I really was. I looked into his face without a trace of a smile and walked into the building.

English, Economy and Spanish passed by swiftly.

As the bell rang indicating the beginning of lunch I froze.

This was the moment, I was going to see the Cullen's, and they probably all knew who I was thanks to Emmett.

When I left the classroom I found Bry, Liz and Luke waiting for me outside. Liz had already told them what had happened.

We headed towards the same tree that we we're under in the morning.

I lied down and put my head on Lucas lap. He looked down and smiled at me.

"Stop worrying Bella. Everything is going to turn out right"; he started to assured me.

"Guys, they're coming. And they all know. Most of them are excited. Especially Alice. She missed you Bells."; informed Liz.

"Oh… crap! I guess they're better than us keeping the human charade. We don't have nothing to eat with us."; exclaimed Liz as she saw the Cullen's and Gilmore's carrying trails of food.

"Don't worry. I'll go get something for all of us¨; Lucas.

I immediately stood up and took his hand. If Luke was going anywhere I would go with him. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

He leaded me the opposite direction from where the Cullen's and Gilmore's were coming.

We entered the cafeteria; we both picked up a trail and filled each with food that we knew we were not going to eat. Lucas paid and gestured for me to follow. He was holding his trail of food with one hand so I took the other hand and squeezed in it.

"You don't have to be nervous. This school is better than the former one, you know. I mean at least you don't have a crazy stalker"

We both laughed remembering a boy at the school we went before this one, who was obsessed with me and had followed me everywhere. He even had proposed to me in English class.

When we entered the schoolyard was when I realized how we must look to the Cullen's.

We were holding hands and laughing like two idiots.

For them we must had to look like mates.

Lucas turned to look at me as if thinking the same thing and started laughing. I joined him in with Liz who heard our thoughts. She soon passed the thought to Bryson's mind because he was soon joining us in our crazy laughter. Lucas and I arrived and handed the trails to Liz who put them on the grass and kept on laughing.

It was ridiculous, the thought of me and Lucas as something more than friends.

"You guys are such weirdo's. I don't know how you can stand each other"; joked Bryson.

"Oh Come on Bry it's because they love each other and understand each other"; said Liz making us laugh hysterically.

I then lay down on the grass and started looking at the clouds. I could feel all the eyes of the Cullen's and Denali's on me.

"Alice is coming"; whispered Lucas in my ear.

I looked up and saw Alice coming with a big smile on her face.

I stood up and started walking to meet her returning the smile.

Alice started running and hugged me tight like she would never let go.

I was holding her in a tight embrace when I realized she was sobbing.

"Alice? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Bella! I missed you so much. I thought you were dead!"

"I missed you too. And as you can see I'm not completely dead" I smirked at that last one.

"Bella? Don't you want to greet the others?"; asked Alice with an unsure tone.

I considered the thought. If I greeted the others well then, then I had to greet Edward too.

And I didn't even want to acknowledge his presence. But I was not going to hide for him.

"We'll come with you, Bells";said Bryson squeezing my shoulder.

I nodded to Alice and took Lucas hand.

We started walking towards the Cullen's and Denali's.

"Bells, can you introduce us?"; asked Liz.

"Huh? Why? They already know you guys "I said confused.

"Yes, but as your family. If you want to, of course"

"Oh!Of course I´ll do it. What else can I say you guys are? My neighbours?" I smirked at her.

We reached the Cullen's and I smiled at them.

Alice smiled and introduced them all as if we didn't knew each other.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen. I don't know who created me. This is my husband Jasper Hale. He was created by Maria, a southern vampire. These are my brothers and sister, Emmett and Rosalie they're married, and Edward Cullen, they were created by Carlisle Cullen our father. Our mom Esme was also created by Carlisle." There it hit me. She was telling all those things so when we introduced ourselves we would tell who created us. She wanted to know who created me.

"These are our cousins the Denali's. Tanya, Kate and Irina they were all created by Sasha."; continued Alice.

Tanya was the strawberry blonde, Kate was the one with electric blonde hair, and Irina was the one with black hair.

I smiled at them and cleared my throat.

I was nervous, Edward was staring at me with a fierce look that confused me. So I was ignoring him. Or at least trying.

"Hello guys, nice to meet you. My name is Isabella Swan-Carter, but you can call me Bella. My family consists almost as yours. Charles our "dad" is Bryson's, Lucas's and our mom's Christina creator. Bryson is my sister's Liz husband and creator. And Lucas is my creator." Edward started to glare at Lucas as soon as the words came out.

"When?" asked Edward, startling me.

I knew what he meant but I still asked.

"When what?"

"When did he change you?"; hissed Edward.

I was going to answer his question when Lucas interrupted me.

"That's none of your business!"

I turned to look into his eyes and smiled at him.

I put my hand on his cheek and closed my eyes when he closed his.

I felt how he relaxed under my hand and turned to face the Cullen's again.

"Oh! How nice you forgot to say that you and your creator are mates too!": exclaimed Tanya in a voice that I didn't like at all.

Edward growled at her words and then at Lucas.

He stood up and came to stand a few inches away from me. I froze by his sudden proximity.

Lucas came to stand before me, facing Edward.

Edward growled at him, and Lucas growled back showing his teeth.

"Stop! Luke… please."; begged Liz.

I grabbed Lucas arm and yanked him away.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to expose us all?"

"I'm sorry Bells; it's just that I can't help it. He's such a… such a- ugh never mind"

That was when I saw his eyes. They were coal black.

"Luke? When was the last day that you hunted?"

"I don't know. Two weeks maybe three. I can't remember."

"Luke! Are you crazy? You can't go walking among humans thirsty!"

"I'm sorry. I'll go hunting in the afternoon"

"No, absolutely no. You're going hunting now! And I don't want to hear a word about it"

"But… No! I'm not leaving you behind unprotected"; exclaimed Lucas.

"Unprotected? I'm a vampire; I can take care of myself very well"

We talked in a low voice but I knew the Cullen's and Denali's were listening.

I glared at him knowing that I was going to win the fight. Even if it terrified me being at the school with the Cullen's and Lucas far away I wasn't that selfish to put the humans and Lucas in danger.

He sighed admitting his defeat; he looked at Bryson and Liz and smiled at them.

Then he turned towards the Cullen's and Denali's and gave them a stiff nod.

He then gazed into my eyes with his beautiful green eyes.I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay"

He nodded and started walking to the front office.

I then turned to look at the Cullen's feeling unprotected without Lucas standing by my side.

I sighed and prepared myself for the worse.


	5. Memories

**A/N: So I realized I didn´t put any disclaimer on the last chapters and I apologize.**

**So here it goes.**

**Any characters you recognize belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and I´m not Stepenie Meyer therefor they don´t belong to me!**

**Now please review! I´d be so happy if you do so! I see many views and only one review and by the way shout out to lunjul for being my first reviewer EVER. Yeah this is my first story you see :)**

Home. Finally home. Okay not finally because I had skipped all classes after lunch. I was furious at how Edward had reacted when he heard that Lucas was my creator. He didn't have any right to react like that. He left me because he didn't love me anymore. God knows if he ever did love me.

My phone ringed at that moment and I looked at my display, it was a number I didn't recognize.

¨Hello? ¨ I asked unsure, very few people knew my number. And when I say few a mean my family and one more person but I didn't want to think of him not after what happened between us a few years ago.

¨Hey Bella, it´s me Edward.¨

¨Edward? How did you get my number!?¨

¨From the school records but that's not important. Bella I would like to talk to you in person. Where can we meet? ¨

¨First of all Edward you didn't have the right to go _stealing_ my number from the school records just as you don't have the right to call me Bella, only friends can call me Bella. And second I didn't even say yes to talking to you in person for you to go around asking where do we meet. Third I don't have anything to say to you, why don't you go and talk to your little distractions?¨ I said with as much venom possible in my voice and hung up.

I hated him for leaving me and lying to me. I had felt like nothing. Like some weak human little girl. And even as a beautiful vampire I still felt insecure and far from beautiful.

Until I met _him._ Drake Hudson. A powerful vampire so powerful that he was part member of the Volturi guard but fed on animals and didn't live in Italy. He went around the world and visited Volterra when they needed him. Excruciatingly beautiful, sweet, kind and confident. He could have anyone he could. But when he came to visit his great friend Lucas he couldn't take his eyes from me. And then his visit of months became a visit of years. I still didn't understand how he fell for me. He visited three years after my transformation and I was sort of depressed because of Edward. But then he started talking to me. He taught me many languages, told me about his adventures around the world and even took me to visit some places around the world for six months . And in that time we met many vampires and many of them lusted after me.

**_Flashback_**

_¨Oh my god! Did he just say that? I mean, I thought he thought we were mates!¨I exclaimed shocked after a friend of Drake had not so subtly suggested for me and him to get a hotel room._

_¨My charming Isabella, don't you understand that your beauty blinds any man? Human or vampire they… No wait it's not they we all get affected by you. How to think that you have a mate or that they have a mate if you are standing there with that dazzling beauty and presence that only you can have?¨_

_I was shocked into silence by his words, maybe he was right._

_I mean okay I´m beautiful I have to be since I´m a vampire but that beautiful as Drake affirms?_

_¨Yes Bella, you are that beautiful¨ he said as if he was reading my thoughts._

_I was mesmerized by his eyes and the way he spoke._

_I knew he liked me. A lot. And something told me I was beginning to like him too. _

_I'd never love him like I loved Edward. But if there were any chances I´d love anyone at least a little bit it was Drake._

**_End flashback_**

And I was right back then. I was beginning to like him.

A few years ago he came to visit and stayed for six months and in that time we became _very_ close and intimate.

He knew about Edward and didn't care at all; he too had loved someone so much and lost her after not really having her. He told me he still loved her like I loved Edward but he was still attracted to me like he had never been attracted to anyone. And that counted for me. Before I knew him I´d never think I´d feel attracted to anyone that wasn't Edward.

But yet I liked Drake, I went out on dates with him, I held hands with him, I kissed him.

Heck! I even slept with him! But I didn't love him and when he suggested starting a serious relationship and being together for forever I couldn't. I just couldn't picture forever with Drake I´d always picture forever as a vampire with Edward.

That had happened two years ago and the next day Drake had to leave because the Volturri needed him for something and he had been busy since that moment.

He called me a few times saying he missed me but couldn't get away because Aro was being paranoid about some extremely powerful coven seeking for power.

I missed him too and a lot, I even had gone to visit him in Italy a few months ago.

But now that Edward was back I was so confused but something that surprised me was that my feelings for Drake hadn't disappeared.

There was a time that I´d take Edward back as soon as he said the words but that time was gone.

I loved him so much. And I hated him for that, even after everything after so many years I still loved him like I was that stupid Bella of sixty years ago.

And I wasn't going back to being that Bella that worshipped the ground he walked on.

Not anymore, now I was someone who deserved to be worshipped.

And Edward couldn't do that, he didn't appreciate what he had back then and now he had lost it because I'm not that Bella anymore, I'm a strong, confident woman who deserves better than lies and heart break. And Edward would have to do a lot to win me back.

¨Bella? Darling can we talk?¨ I heard my Dad asking outside the door.

¨Sure, come in Daddy¨ I rushed to the door and hugged him as soon as he opened the door.

¨Hello there my angel, how are you feeling baby?¨he asked while keeping me in his arms.

¨I´m fine Daddy, I´m not sad or something¨ I said with a small voice, Charles always made me feel like a little girl with her Daddy when he talked to me.

¨You sure honey? You know I'm here for you if you need anything? Your brothers and sister too and your mom will even pressure you if you don't have a smile on your face¨ I smiled and hugged him extra tight.

¨Yes Daddy I know and I´m so thankful for that¨ I said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

¨Okay darling, now we may have a problem. You see, your mom accidentally invited the Cullen's over by inviting the Denali´s¨ he said looking guiltily at me.

¨What!? How!? When!?¨I exclaimed.

¨She met with one of the Denali´s that don't go to school named Carmen and since she didn't look like any of the descriptions of the Cullen´s your mom thought it was safe to invite her over but she´s coming with her family and she includes the Cullen´s as her family¨ he explained.

¨Oh okay, I guess it´s understandable and don´t worry Daddy I´ll be just fine. When are they coming over?¨ I said with a long deep sigh.

¨They´re coming over in two hours. Look darling, we´re not going to force you to socialize. You can leave if you want to.¨ he said while giving me a one armed hug.

¨Don´t worry Daddy, I´ll be just fine¨ I didn't have to tell him that I really doubted that.

**A/N**

**I want you to picture one of the hottest guy you´ve ever seen or known and you´ll have Drake´s appereance :D**


	6. Visits

**A/N My darling readers (and hopefully reviewers), here´s another chapter to you. Longest chapter for now, I think.**

**Disclaimer : Everything you recognize or think you do belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and her brilliant brain. I´m just playing with her characters and sadly don't own anything. **

¨Bella! What do you think you´re wearing?¨exclaimed Liz as soon as she entered my room.

¨Sweatpants and a t-shirt? They´re not really uncommon; I´m sure you´ve heard of them before¨ I answered with a smirk.

¨I´ve seen them and I´m pretty used to seeing you in them but they´re not appropriate to wear for today´s occasion!¨ she said almost freaking out and looking at me like I´ve lost my mind.

¨Occasion? You call my ex who left me breaking my heart visiting with his family an occasion to dress appropriately? ¨ I raised my eyebrows at her.

¨Yes! And don't look at me like that, you may not want to go back to him but at least show him what he´s missing¨ she said waggling her eyebrows at me.

¨Oh come on Liz, I´m not going to wear some slutty little dress for him to see my sexy legs or something like that¨ I scolded her immediately, I knew how crazy she was when she got ideas in her head.

¨Of course you´re not doing that, you´ve got to be subtle! There are other ways to show off those sexy legs you mentioned¨ she winked at me and opened my closet to start preparing my outfit.

I loved Liz, she was just like Alice. Loved shopping and setting outfits for everyone I guess that's why she had the power to change appearances. The difference between her and Alice was that she didn't push. If you say you're not in the mood to go shopping she´d leave you alone and go shopping on her own. And I loved that about her, she didn't force me to play Barbie Bella.

¨Perfect, this outfit screams Bella and sexy at the same time just as it screams – I don't care about you lot so much to dress up so I threw some clothes on and still look hot – I´m so amazing that I managed to put together an outfit that says so many things and still doesn't go overboard¨ she said almost jumping with joy.

¨Lizzie, I swear to God that if I could I´d take you to a psychiatrist. I mean people hear voices in their head but you hear outfits talking. Darling, that's not normal even for a vampire¨ I said smiling at her and sticking my tongue out as she pouted her famous puppy eyes pout.

¨Whatever, just put that outfit on and when you hear the Cullen's arrive and know that they´re seated downstairs you descend the staircases casually and slowly and say something in the lines of ´Oh you´re here already didn't feel you arriving' with the most surprised and casual smile you have. Capishe?¨

¨Ok? Liz? Do you have the whole thing staged or something? Do the Cullen's get scripts too? Or are we the only ones who´ve got to learn lines?¨I mocked her while putting on my clothes.

¨I´m just going to ignore you Bella, you´ll thank me once this is over. Oh and remember to go barefoot. You´ll look more casual that way¨ she said with her serious business face.

¨Barefoot? Casual? Since when does being barefoot make you look casual? I thought it made you look sort of wild!¨ I screamed the last part at her because she left the room when I started my sentence.

That rude, devious little girl. I´d get her back for ignoring me later.

I turned around to look in the mirror to see how I looked.

Liz had changed my appearance to my original appearance so now I had my reddish brown hair falling straight down to my waist with pink tips at the end. ( I had changed my look just before being changed just to have some change from the Bella he left after)

The outfit Liz picked was a white short with a black tank top that just stopped existing at middle of my back and showed half of my back, making my tattoo obvious. Yes. A tattoo. A friend of Drake had discovered how to tattoo a vampire´s skin so on one of me and Drake´s crazy night outs he convinced me to make a tattoo and now we both had ¨Forever & Always¨ written on our body in cursive letters with blood dripping from the letters. I had it at the end of my back and he had it on his forearm.

The forever & always was far from being romantic, it was a bitter reminder of all those promises of forever that only made your hopes go up to for them to go crashing to the floor.

It was a reminder that forever & always was not for eternity.

I heard tires on gravel and immediately tensed. They were here. Okay, not here but they were arriving here. I´m going to go crazy. I looked at my iPod lying on the bed and couldn't picture a way of being more casual than going down with ear buds in.

I heard doors slamming in the background while I listened to Paramore´s song Brighter.

I heard their footsteps and counted them, they were twelve people out there.

Twelve people but only one mattered.

I heard knocking and my dad opening the door and greeting them.

_¨Hello. Welcome to our home. My name is Charles Carter and this is my lovely wife Christina. Why don't you come in¨ _I heard him say as the perfect host he is_. _

I heard shuffling and people sitting down, someone whispered something in the lines of did you see that picture? but I didn't pay attention.

_¨Well, now that you are all seated let me tell you it´s a pleasure having you in our house. We don't have that many visitors. Like my husband said my name is Christina but feel free to call me Christy. These are my sons Lucas and Bryson and my lovely daughter Elizabeth but of course you already know them. Liz, darling where is your sister?¨ _I heard my Mom asking Liz feigning innocence.

That was my cue I stood up and headed to the stairs while my iPod played Zombie by The Pretty Reckless so loud I was sure they could hear it. Liz was saying something among the lines of I´ll go get her when I interrupted and cleared my throat_._

¨I´m right here Mommy, I´m sorry I didn't feel our guests arriving¨ I said standing in the middle of the stairs in my sweetest voice while putting my iPod away and descending the stairs.

¨Don't worry baby. I know you already know her but I´m still going to introduce her. This is my youngest daughter, Isabella Swan-Carter. Daddy´s little girl. My beautiful Bella¨ my Dad said with pride in his voice.

I couldn't help but notice the look of hurt that appeared on Esme and Carlisle´s faces.

But it wasn't my fault, Charles and Christina were my family now and I adored them with all my life.

¨Hello, welcome to our house. It´s a pleasure having you at our home like my Mom said¨I said to them while smiling.

¨Bella! It´s really you, my sweet child. I couldn't believe it when they told me¨Esme stood up from her chair and embraced me in a motherly hug. I hugged her back.

¨It´s nice seeing you again Esme. I´ve missed you¨ I said while trying to hold back a sob.

I really had missed her, only more reasons to hate Edward. He took my second mom away from me.

¨Belly Bell can you bring a chair from the other room for you to sit?¨ asked Lucas from where he was sitting while smirking.

I smirked back at him and turned around heading to the other room I heard their gasps immediately and smirked to myself.

¨Bella, is that-is that a tattoo?¨ I heard Jasper asking with incredulity.

¨Yeah, she and a close friend got crazy one night and decided to get tattoo´s¨ I heard Liz answering Jasper.

¨Is it the dude that is with her in this picture?¨I heard Emmett ask.

¨What picture!?¨ Edward asked almost screaming. His voice was calm but I knew it good enough to know that something bothered.

¨This picture¨ I heard Emmett answer him.

I knew of which picture they were talking, it was a picture me and Drake had gotten at a private beach of one of his islands. I was in a dark blue bikini with an arm around his waist smiling to the picture while Drake was laughing and looking down at the sand with his hand around my waist and his other hand holding my free hand. You could clearly see his tattoo on his forearm and his muscled body. I loved that picture, that day was one of my favorite days ever.

¨Yeah, that´s him. I think you can see his tattoo on the picture. But that's not important right now, you haven't introduced yourselves¨ I said entering the room. Chair less.

I could see Edward with the picture in his hands glaring at it, he looked close to breaking it in half so Alice took it away from me. She inspected the picture and turned to look at me with questioning eyes.

I knew what she was thinking. Me and Drake looked like a couple in that picture and more with the tattoo´s. I just ignored her and turned to Carmen.

¨I'm sorry, I don't know you. You´re Carmen, right? I asked her while giving her my nicest smile.

That distracted all of them and they started introducing their selves.

After much friendly aimless chatter that seemed to last forever but seemed to go about nothing the Denali´s and Cullen´s decided to leave.

The all stood up and started saying goodbye.

Just when they were heading to the door Alice turned around and looked at me.

¨Bella, I guess you´ve heard that the school is giving us a free week of classes due to renovations and such. And I was wondering if you´d like to stay with me? A one week sleepover, you know to catch up¨ she asked with her voice filled with hope.

¨I´m sorry Alice, but I´m afraid I´ve already made plans to visit Drake that week in Italy¨ I said apologizing, I wasn't sorry at all I just didn't want to spend a whole week that close to Edward.

¨I´m sorry, don't want to intrude but who´s Drake?¨Rosalie asked, it was the first thing she´d said to me.

¨Drake is the one in the picture with me Rosalie¨ I answered politely.

¨He lives in Italy? Or are you just meeting there? Romantic escapade? ¨ Tanya asked and I refrained from rolling my eyes at her.

¨He stays in Italy whenever Aro needs him for something but he lives around the world¨ I answered and heard them gasping.

¨He´s a Volturri!?¨ Edward practically growled.

¨Part Volturri and I don't know why you react like that. The Volturri are not bad, Carlisle can tell you, he lived with them¨ I icily told him.

¨They feed on humans!¨he hissed to me.

¨Well Drake doesn't feed on humans and I wouldn't care if he did. He´s still a great person¨ I shot back at him.

¨He doesn't deserve you¨ I hissed at him when he said that. He had nerve to say that to me.

¨He deserves me as much as anyone and maybe more than some people¨ I replied calm and saw hurt cross his features before turning around and leaving them all behind standing in the doorway.

**A/N So? Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know by reviewing! Critics are welcome! This is my first fanfiction and I really want to improve.**

** Question : I was thinking and wanted your opinion choose A, B or C & tell me why you´d like that ;)**

**A. Make Lucas realize he likes Bella and fight for her love against Drake & Edward.**

**B. Make Lucas fall in love with one of the Denali´s (Kate, Irina or Tanya)**

**C. Make Lucas fall in love with an OC.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter & please review. It makes me jump & squeal like Alice **

**xx Dark Orchiid **


	7. Patience

**A/N : Well hello my beautiful readers. I must say I´m terribly sorry for not updating sooner but I´ve been sooo sooo busy.**

**I mean school, volley, fundraising campaigns for a study trip to another country with my class. AND mantaining a social life that will make me abstain from buying 50 cats and become some weird old lady.**

**I´m very grateful and happy for all of the views and reviews. I never thought you guys would like my story that much!**

**And thank you for taking the time to vote, the decision has been made.**

**Lucas will fall in love with Kate Denali!:D**

**Now don´t let me keep you from reading what you´ve been waiting for!**

**Enjoyy! xx**

**Disclaimer : Sadly everything you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer and not Chelsy Gomez, not even if I change my name.**

¨You can say it now, you know¨ said Liz suddenly entering my room.

¨Say what?¨I asked her confused.

¨Thank you Liz, I don't know what I´d do without you, your outfit was absolutely perfect.¨ she said with a smug smile.

I smiled, grateful that she wasn't bringing the discussion between me and Edward up.

¨Thank you Liz, for everything¨ I whispered to her while hugging her.

She sighed, letting me know that she knew what I meant with everything.

¨Are you really going to Italy or you just said that as an excuse for ditching Alice?¨ she asked with a reproachful tone.

¨First I said it just to avoid that sleepover but I actually want to go, I really miss Drake and it´s always him who visits me and since he´s busy I guess that it should be me now who visits me. It´s the right thing to do´

¨Yes, it´s the right thing to do if you were his girlfriend, mate, wife or whatever you want to call it.¨ she said arching her eyebrows.

I remained silent and closed my eyes.

What was Drake for me?

My friend? No, friends didn't do what he and I did.

Friends with benefits? There were feelings involved.

Lover? Was that it? Was he my lover? Did I even love him?

I didn't have to love him to be his lover but I still felt strong feelings for him and liking was not a strong feeling.

I was confused and afraid to see him but at the same time I wanted to see him, badly.

Especially after the Cullen´s appearance, Drake was the only one who could make me forget everything, that was his specialty. Being what I needed the most.

I turned my laptop on and logged on to buy my ticket for Italy I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The next flight scheduled was on Sunday and was almost full.

I booked immediately I didn't want to wait that long.

Today was Friday so I had one day with my family, I would also hunt tomorrow.

I groaned internally when a notification on the laptop told me that I couldn't terminate the process online and had to go personally to the nearest travel agency. That meant going to the mall and I wasn't in the mood for going there.

¨You could use some new clothes you know, to impress Drake¨ I heard Liz say from the doorway.

¨It´s not a bad idea, I could use new clothes and Volterra is so summer-like. Even at night¨ I mused, considering the option.

¨You can hunt tonight with Bry and Lucas and go shopping with me tomorrow. And Mom said she wants to help you pack at human speed tomorrow night. And Dad is bringing you to the airport. I don't know if you realized it, but I already planned everything for you¨ she said with a smug smile.

¨Like you always do. I´m going to change my clothes, tell Bry and Luke to be ready for hunting¨ I said while closing my laptop.

She nodded and skipped down the hall to Luke´s room.

I remained sitting on my stool and couldn't stop thinking of Edward.

The way he had acted today had seemed as if he was jealous.

But why would he be jealous? He didn't love me and he had his distractions so why be jealous?

Didn't he have anything to do? Was he that bored?

I just couldn't understand and it irritated me to no end.

There had been a time when I could understand his every move just as if I was reading his mind.

But that time was long gone, we both changed too much to be able to do the same.

I sighed and headed to my closet to put some comfortable clothes to go hunting.¨

¨Are you really going to visit Drake in Italy? Have you even told him you´re going?¨

It was almost midnight when Luke; Bry and I were walking back to the house after hunting.

We had been walking in silence when Bry decided to talk.

¨Actually yes, I called him a couple of hours ago, he´s picking me up at the airport. And there´s a chance that he´ll come visit soon.¨ I replied while smiling. I had really missed Drake and he had mentioned all the fun things we could do. I was excited and couldn't wait to leave this little rainy town even if it was for a week.

¨That´s awesome, I´ve missed my buddy. I´ve been planning a prank for the Cullen's and he´s the perfect companion.¨ exclaimed Lucas. After Bry, Drake was his closest male friend.

¨ Lucas! No pranking the Cullen´s! No without me included!¨ I scolded him.

We started laughing and drifted back to our comfortable silence.

Suddenly a thought struck me, I was going to Volterra. Where the Volturri lived.

I had never met them in fact I avoided them, Drake had told me many times that as soon as Aro found out about my existence he´d want me to be part of the Volturri guard.

And he was very insistent when it came to having what he wanted but I didn't want that.

I knew Drake hated being a Volturri even if it was part time and I was pretty sure you weren´t normal if you enjoyed going around calling someone _Master._

I smirked as I remembered that Jane one of the most powerful Volturri member had a _little_ crush on Drake for like _hundreds of year_. I so badly wanted to see her face when she realized why Drake didn't pay her attention. And even better, when she realized that her power to hurt vampires mentally wouldn't and couldn't work with me.

I didn't know her personally but I didn't like her at all, I´ve heard things about her. Things I didn't like and didn't accept.

I was kind of nervous for seeing Drake, it had been a long time since I saw him and my head was all muddled by the Cullen´s comeback.

¨ No Liz, I´m not going to buy any lingerie. Have you gone insane?¨I exclaimed as soon as I realized to which store she was trying to drag me too.

¨Oh Bella! Stop being a party pooper, it would be the perfect surprise for Drake!¨ Liz said while looking at me like I didn't get the importance of surprising him more than I already had by going to Italy.

¨Bella?! Liz!? What a surprise meeting you here¨ I knew that voice and she was never surprised.

I turned around to find Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasperstanding there with innocent surprised looks.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I´ll try updating as soon as possible!**

**I have two questions for you guys this week, one is story related one is for fun.**

**1. I know this is supposedly a Edward & Bella story but I´ve noticed many of you like Drake a lot (maybe too much) and I m putting it up to vote, I will give you three chapters time to think.**

**A. Team Edward**

**B. Team Drake**

**2. I live in a little sunny island in the Caribbean named Curacao, who has heard anything about it? And what was it?**

**R&R my poepie´s!**

**Hakuna Matata xx Dark Orchiid**


	8. Preparations

**A/N: SURPRISE! I know what you´re thinking! Omg.. She´s alive! I apologize for my long absence and the reasons are too much to list here. I deeply apologize :3 I´m back now and I´ll be updating this chapter and I hope I´ll have it finished by August.. I have a brand new chapter for you here and I hope you enjoy it. Regarding the question I asked whether I should make Bella end up with Drake or Edward.. I made my decision but I´m not telling.. Muahahahaha :3 **

**Enjoyy xx Dark Orchiid**

The Cullen´s were coincidentally at the mall. Shopping. Just like me. On the same day. Note sarcasm please. The boys were accompanying their girlfriends and helping them with their bags.

Now do tell me, since when does a vampire need help lifting some bags with articles of fabric that don't weight absolutely nothing?

The answer would be, since Alice had a vision of me coming to the mall to shop and they decided that they needed to talk to me.

Now what could they possibly want to talk with someone whom they haven't seen or talked to in sixty years? You guessed right. They wanted to talk about Edward and more important me and Edward´s relationship.

¨Alice, I´m sorry to disappoint you but said relationship doesn't exist. At all.¨ I kindly told her when she mentioned what she wanted to talk about.

¨Bella come on stop being so stubborn! You guys used to date and be all in love and were the perfect couple sp stop denying it!¨ I could tell that Alice was exasperated.

¨I never denied dating him Alice. But like you said we _used_ to, past tense. Not anymore. The past is the past, honey. And right now it's the present. And in this present or at least in my present I don't have any kind of relationship with Edward Cullen.¨ I was getting to the point where I wanted to add that I didn't date men who lied about their feelings but decided to shut up. Last thing I needed was his siblings defending him and me getting worked up because of it.

¨Alice, why don't we just drop this and let Bella finish her shopping I´m sure she didn't come to the mall for this¨ Bless Jasper for finally realizing what was going on inside my head.

¨Jasper, you´re supposed to help me not turn against me¨ Alice pouted but Jasper just chuckled.

¨ He´s right Alice, I still have to go look after some things for my trip¨

¨What trip?¨ asked Alice, did she forget or was she just feigning innocence?

¨My trip to Volterra, I´m pretty sure I told you that I was going there. Last time I checked vampires had impeccable memory¨ I said dryly, I was a bit irritated by then.

¨Its true? You were not lying? It wasn't an excuse to avoid us and make Edward jealous?¨ asked Alice surprised.

Excuse me? Make Edward jealous? They really thought I was doing that? Who did they think I am? Some kind of silly fifteen year old human? Making excuses to avoid people and making ex-boyfriends jealous? I snorted and couldn't help but laugh. I did it to avoid them but just because I didn´t need Christina scolding me for my lack of manners.

¨I´m sorry Alice but I don't need to tell excuses if I didn't want to go to your sleepover I would have just told you and I don't care what Edward thinks so yes, it is true. I´m going to Volterra to visit Drake.¨

Was it me or Alice looked betrayed and hurt?

¨ Well then, we won´t keep you from shopping anymore Bella. It was a pleasure meeting you here and we sure hope to see you again.¨ Jasper said in an overly formal way. Yup I had definitely hurt Alice feelings.

¨Yeah, same here. See you around.¨ I hope it wasn't obvious how much I wanted to get away from them.

¨Damn girl, you sure as hell had an awkward weird in-law family¨ commented Bry.

We were all sitting in my room talking and I had just told them what happened in the mall.

I couldn't help and snicker at his comment. After all, if your in-laws are a bunch of vegetarian vampires with abilities they´re not exactly normal.

¨ So Bella, did you and mom finish packing? At the speed you were going I thought you´d finish in two weeks¨ commented Luke.

¨Mom and Liz disagree on certain terms of the clothes that I will be wearing¨ I answered dryly pointing with my eyes to the ceiling from which you could hear Mom and Liz bicker about how one shade of blue looked better than the other on my porcelain skin.

¨Bells, are you going to tell Drake about the Cullens? That they are hear and that Edward seems interested?¨ asked Bry cautiously.

It had not crossed my mind in telling him, it´s not like we were a couple but something stirred within me that made me want to tell Drake everything. To trust him completely. Like a girlfriend would. It made me wonder if I was ready for a relationship with Drake, ironically now that Edward was back.

¨I don´t know Bry, maybe I will. We´ll see¨ I answered distracted.

Sunday arrived too fast and with no word from the Cullens. Luke and Liz had taken a peek around their house while hunting and came with the news that there was no one home. These news made me suspicious and I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

I put all thoughts of the Cullens aside and got in the car while smiling to Dad who was already at the steering wheel.

¨ I hope you have fun Bells, I´m sure Drake will keep you entertained but listen honey, be careful. You´ll be staying with the Volturri and even though I don't have nothing against them I don´t trust Aro and his greediness for power and you my darling, are powerful. So be careful and always have your shields up.¨ He was trying to be light about it but I could hear in his voice the fear and worry that he had for me.

¨ Don´t worry Daddy, I´ll be allright. I promise¨ I gave him a light peck on the cheek and he smiled a smile that didn´t look so forced.

Fourteen hours, two planes and a car ride later I arrived in the beautiful city of Volterra, Drake was busy with some mission so one of the Volturri guard came to pick me up at the airport.

Drake not being able to welcome me make me even more nervous because that meant that I´d have to meet Aro, Caius and Marcus alone. By myself. Without Drake there to stop me from saying or doing something stupid. I felt doomed.

¨This way -Swan. The masters are waiting for you in the grand hall¨ the guard motioned for me to follow him and I couldn´t help but raise an eyebrow at the formality.

I followed him while looking around, I saw the human receptionist that Drake had told me about and couldn´t help but roll my eyes at her spying techniques. She was blatantly staring at me with her eyes open.

Liz had changed my appearance just before the trip. My long brown hair was now delicately curled with bright red highlights and reached my waist. Liz had also made me a few inches taller and made my eyes a shocking bright green with yellow specks in it. I was wearing tight black leathered pants with a red top and a black motorcycle jacket on top of it. Good girl gone bad, I thought dryly.

The guard also kept eyeing me appreciatively but kept his lips tight close and had an area of unease around him. Something made me think that he was afraid of insulting Drake´s ¨girl¨ and that thought made me smile giddily.

We had reached the doors and the guard gave me ¨Ready?¨-look, I nodded and he turned to open the big oak doors and stepped aside for me to enter. I giggled at how I would be making a grand entrance right before lifting my chin up and putting my poker face before proudly striding into the room.

¨What the hell are you doing here!?¨

**Cliffieee.. I wonder who it can be.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter & who do you think it is? :$**

**Reviews make everyone happy :3**


End file.
